


The Scent of Fear

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [107]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Fear, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's had a strange fear of the animals ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 July 2016  
> Word Count: 151  
> Summary: He's had a strange fear of the animals ever since.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character development and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It's always fun to play with John Lyons and his utter creepiness factor. And I really love dealing with his hindrances and fears, which now include the hellhounds. There may be more about this down the line.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He remembers that Mrs. Baylock had one of those Rottweilers as a pet. Back then, Margot loved the dog when the older woman visited us, and the dog clearly found her equally fascinating. When they buried her in a manner fitting her status as one of those beloved of and closest to the Beast in his childhood, the dog just vanished. He saw it at the cemetery for the interment, but never again after that point. Margot said that the dog visited her a few times; but that was after her strokes and the dementia had begun to take their toll on her sanity and lucidity. She once even told him that they would come into his life down the line, and he wouldn't be able to ignore it. It was a rare coherent moment where she could articulate her visions.

He's had a strange fear of the animals ever since.


End file.
